Making the Story
by Raven-Of-A-Took
Summary: Okay, this a humorous ficlet, slight parody, tongue in cheek homage to Mary Sues. at least that's what *i* think. you may think differently, i dunno. ^^ you'll just have to read and find out for yourself! *complete*


Making The Story By: Raven Took/Greenleaf/Turner/Bloom  
  
Anna worked diligently over her masterpiece. This was to be her finest work ever and it had to be just perfect! Hours and hours passed as she toiled recklessly, determined to finish before the next rise of the sun. She just had to finish before then! How they would laugh if she wasn't done! If she missed so much as a period, her tormentors would pounce! And if it wasn't ready, those waiting for it would get to her even faster then her tormentors. The slight blonde shuddered at the thought of their faces and reactions. They had waited so long and with so much patience that they would explode. literally!  
Finally, what seemed like centuries after her starting point, Anna stretched luxuriously and allowed herself a break. There was but little work left to be done before sun up. And if she did not allow herself this rest, her mind would wipe of all her glorious and grandiose visions and all her work would be for nothing! Rising from her work-study desk, the hazel- eyed teen glided to the window and peered out. The slowly lightening sky was filled with droplets of rain that reminded her of teardrops. As she watched, a dash of lightening pranced across the clouds, causing her to smile slightly. How ironic, yet perfectly poetic. Here she was working on her masterpiece, centering around a certain lightning bolt, and lightning danced about her.  
Amusement on her features, Anna turned around and started back for her desk, picking up a cup of heavily sweetened tea. She didn't much enjoy the beverage, but it fit her work. With her eyes closed and her back to the window, the blonde didn't see the strangely red lightning that seemed to pass effortlessly through her closed window. Anna turned just in time for the tip of the bolt to flow in through both of her wide hazel eyes before she slumped to the ground, gone from this world forever.  
* * *  
Harry was neck to neck with Voldemort, his hands reaching beyond their length to strangle the Dark Lord. It all came down to this. Every single soul killed at the hands of this snake-like monster was crying out to him, lending Harry strength from beyond the grave. Their call echoed through Harry's mind. 'Avenge us! Kill the Dark Lord!' they cried. Hand upon ghostly hand settled on Harry's own hand, giving him strength and power. His wand lay forgotten on the ground beneath him. Against its brother, it was useless anyway.  
Rain fell around the battling wizards in huge droplets, reminding Harry of the tears shed because of Voldemort. The man formerly known as Tom Riddle had torn many a family apart, whether by death or betrayal didn't matter. The lightning that danced in the sky only served to bring the fateful nights of his parents' death to mind. Their souls were of those that called out to him. Resolve strengthened once more in Harry's heart. He looked directly into Voldemort's red eyes and smiled grimly.  
"Your time has come, Tom. It's all over," Harry said calmly. Voldemort's eyes widened and red lightning flashed in the sky. Suddenly, Harry and the Dark Lord were thrown far apart and a startled looking teen stumbled into the space between them. Harry caught himself and gaped at the blonde girl, dressed in a pair of Muggle blue jeans and a t-shirt. Voldemort, on the other hand, feel face first in a pile of mud and became stuck, unable to extract himself from the sticky mud.  
"Wow!" the girl said excitedly, her face holding a look of enthusiasm. "This is my story!" She twirled around in a circle, holding her arms out and taking in the scene. Harry's eyes widened, amazed at her.  
"You're in danger!" he yelled at her, rushing to her and grabbing her by the arm, trying to drag her away from the battlefield.  
"And you're Harry Potter!" Her voice had an amazed note. Harry nodded curtly and pulled at her arm. "What?"  
"Do you have any idea where you are?" he hissed. "Vol- You-Know-Who is right over there and could kill you at any second!" Harry looked at the girl with serious eyes. She laughed.  
"You mean him?" she asked, pointing. Comically, the Dark Lord was still struggling to free himself from the mud pit he'd landed in. Harry stared. The girl laughed again and pulled her arm free of his grasp, looking around once more. "Look, my spirits!" she cried, suddenly running to the edge of the misty white sphere that encompassed them. The lost souls that had been calling to Harry were now looking curiously at the girl. They were what made up the sphere.  
"Your spirits?" Harry said incredulously. "Those aren't your spirits!"  
"Yes they are! I created them!" she replied stubbornly.  
"What?" Harry looked at her as if she was crazy. "What do you mean you created them? Vol- er, You-Know-Who created them when he killed them!" The girl ignored him and cautiously put her hand up to the spirits. Her hand passed right through. Harry stared at her hand as she pulled it back through. "Hey, wait a minute!" he cried, rushing over to where she stood. He had tried the wall of spirits once and had been unable to break through. He tested it again and found himself thrown back with a powerful force. The girl giggled and stuck her hand through again.  
"You're such a dork!" she laughed, pulling away and coming over to help him up. "You know you can't get through it, you tried that once before!"  
"How-" he started, his face showing utter confusion. She giggled.  
"How did I know that?" she asked, making eye contact with him.  
"Uh. yeah." Harry registered that she had an American accent. What was going on here? One moment he was seconds from killing Voldemort, once and for all and ridding the world of his evil, the next he was conversing with this strange American teen who didn't seem disturbed in the least to be in the middle of his fight.  
"Hi, name's Anna," she answered. Harry stood upright now and looked up and down the teenager. She had tan skin, straight brownish-blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans and a white baby doll t-shirt. Though she was soaked to the skin by now and her tee was plastered to her skin, she paid no attention to it. She had eyes only for the events occurring around her.  
"How did you-" Harry started again. In the middle of his sentence, Anna kicked Voldemort, who had finally managed to free himself, back into the mud pit. She giggled and pulled the bottom of his robes up, revealing red, heart covered boxers. Harry stared.  
"You may not know it, but you're in my story," Anna proclaimed, laughing now at his face.  
"What?" Harry tore his gaze away from the Dark Lord to stare at the blonde. He suddenly seemed to be doing a lot of staring.  
"I don't like this rain," she said out of the blue, curling her bottom lip. As if on queue, the rain and lightning vanished, to be replaced by a bright sunny sky, fluffy clouds, and birds chirping. Harry's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Hey cool!" she exclaimed, grinning. She looked at the misty sphere of spirits. "You guys can go now. Voldemort's taken care of!" she declared brightly. The spirits seemed to mutter to themselves, then disbanded, flying off the every corner of the earth. Anna grinned even wider and looked at Voldemort. "You're nothing but a low down, rotten, filthy, flea!" she told the Dark Lord. Amazingly, he became just that. The blonde giggled maniacally and Harry very nearly fainted.  
"W- w- what's g- going on?" Harry managed as the flea Voldemort disappeared from sight.  
"Oh, sorry. I haven't explained this to you yet, have I?" She grinned at him. "I was sitting at my desk at home, working on my best Harry Potter fan fic yet! It was going to be awesome! I was up to the point where you told Voldemort it was all over, and then. Boom! I was here!"  
"Harry- Potter- fan- fic-" Harry sounded strangled.  
"Yeppers!" she said cheerfully. "I love both reading and writing stories about you! It's just so much fun!"  
"A- about me?" Harry looked ready to die. Anna eyed him for a moment before a look of realization crossed her face.  
"Oh, duh! Once again, being the ditz that I am, I forgot you don't know about my world! Where I live, Harry Potter is nothing but a set of four children's books that are rather long, written by a woman named JK Rowling. You're probably the best selling book ever, next to the Bible!"  
"Urg-" Harry fainted. Anna frowned, looking at his fallen form. Then she shrugged.  
"I guess it was just too much for him to take."  
* * *  
Harry awoke in the Hogwarts hospital wing, laying face up on one of the beds. As he opened his eyes, the fuzzy face of Albus Dumbledore floated in his vision. Rubbing his eyes furiously, Harry pushed up on one elbow and reached over to the bedside table, grabbing his glasses and putting them on hurriedly. Not only was Dumbledore sitting by his bed, he was also surrounded by the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. And- was that a blonde American girl sitting there? Harry blinked and she vanished. Then, before he could think again, he was engulfed in a frantic hug by Molly Weasley.  
"Harry! Oh Harry, dear, we were so worried!" she cried, squeezing him tightly. After a minute, he began to turn blue.  
"Molly, I believe the boy might need to breathe soon," Dumbledore said jokingly. Mrs. Weasley flushed and let Harry go, sitting back in her seat. As soon as she let go though, the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione attacked.  
"Urg-" Harry managed to say, having trouble breathing. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily before he tapped Harry's attackers on the shoulders and pulled them away. Harry breathed deeply and looked at Dumbledore gratefully. "Thank you," he said. Dumbledore chuckled. Then he gave Harry a serious look.  
"Harry, do you remember the last thing that happened?" he asked gravely. Harry blinked.  
"I- I was about to kill him. I was going to do it, to finally rid the world of his evil. And then- then this girl popped up! An American Muggle! And she stopped the rain, and made the spirits go away, and turned Voldemort into a flea!" Harry's breath came in short gasps and he gave Dumbledore a panicked look. Dumbledore merely laughed.  
"I'm afraid you must have had a rather odd dream, Harry. Now go back to sleep. Get some rest, we'll discuss this later." With that, Dumbledore shooed everyone out of the room as Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a sleeping draught and bustled away. Harry drank the potion and set the cup down, then lay back. But just as sleep began to claim him and drowsiness overcame his senses. a blonde American Muggle appeared around a corner, winked at him, then vanished into thin air. 


End file.
